Pup
by Kopn Tou Anoyywva
Summary: Abigail didn't mean to be in Beacon Hills. The small girl was here in the woods all because of an accident. But when Derek finds her, he has a plan. A plan that will forever change Abigail. *I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. Just Abigail*
1. Chapter 1

A car rolled down the small road through the woods surrounding Beacon Hills. A mother and her child were inside.

"Abigail, you'll love it once you get there." The mother said to her child.

"Do we have to _drive_ all the way to Florida?" The girl asked with her arms crossed in the back seat.

"You'll see so many cool things on the way."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "But… Mom look out!" A large deer ran out in front of the car. The mother swerved and hit a tree head on.

Over and hour later the girl woke up. She had a deep cut on her forehead and her ankle was twisted painfully between the seat and a piece of metal. Her dirty blonde hair was tangled and dirty. She was cut and bruised but her ankle was her worse injury.

She reached down and used all her remaining strength to move the large piece of metal trapping her ankle. She pushed with her other ankle to get herself to her mom. She placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and shook her. "Mom?" She said tearing up. "Mom?!" She reluctantly realized that her mother was dead and started crying.

*Be strong Abigail. Be strong.* She thought. She took a deep breath in and struggled to open the door. It was jammed shut. She kicked it with her good foot. After several good kicks the door finally opened. She used her hands to push her feet to dangle over the side. She pushed herself out, making sure to land on her left ankle, the one that hadn't been injured. She stood putting all her pressure on that one ankle. Her other one she rested lightly on top of her foot, making sure not to put pressure on it.

She strained her eyes to adjust to the faint light of the almost full moon. She looked both ways down the curvy road. Both ways were miles from any town. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it.

She remembered her mom's phone. She looked back into the car only to see the phone smashed up in the floor. "Of course." She muttered. "Why wouldn't it be destroyed?"

She looked through the woods. She figured going through the woods would be closer to a town than the road. She sighed and headed through the woods, hopping on her one good foot and stopping every so often to rest.

She had no idea where she was going but she hoped it was the right way. She heard a twig snap and stayed quiet. Her breathing was heavy as she heard more leaves crunching. She turned quickly to see Derek.

"Who are you?" He asked as he took a couple steps closer.

Abigail shivered from the cold and said, "My car crashed. My… my mom died in the crash."

Derek had been thinking of an idea that this girl would be perfect for. He examined her. "You hit you head pretty hard." He said, noticing the gash on her forehead. Abigail nodded.

"And I twisted my ankle, I can't walk. I had to hop all the way here and I'm so tired." Derek took a couple more steps towards her. Abigail was now shaking from the cold that beforehand her hopping had kept away. Derek looked off into the direction of his house.

"I have a place you can get out of the cold, and rest for the night."

Abigail looked down at her ankle. "Is it far?" She asked. "I won't be able to make it if it is."

Derek sighed. "It's a little ways." He said. "If you want I can carry you."

Abigail thought about it. A strange man somehow found her in the middle of the woods. He offered to carry her to his house out of the cold. How could he see the gash on her head? He was a good fifteen feet away with barely any light. Maybe it was worse than she thought. She was a little scared of this man, but he seemed nice enough. "Please." She said at last.

Derek walked towards her. At first Abigail took a step back and Derek stopped but Abigail took a deep breath in and nodded. Derek walked up to her, turned around, and squatted down. Abigail tried to put her bad ankle up first. "I can't get my bad ankle up." Derek reached back and picked up her leg and put it by his side with a gasp from Abigail. Abigail pushed up her other foot into Derek's hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up. As she started walking Abigail laid her head down on his shoulder.

Sometime during the time it took Derek to walk to his house, Abigail fell asleep. She woke up on the floor of the house. It was still dark outside but the air felt warmer. She realized she was in a house as she pushed herself up. She noticed her ankle had been wrapped and the gash on her head had been cleaned. "I see you're awake." Abigail jumped. She turned around to see Derek sitting in the floor with his back against the wall. "So what's your name?" He asked. Abigail pushed herself to a sitting position, facing him.

"Abigail." She said. "And who are you?"

Derek sighed before saying, "Derek. How old are you? You seem pretty young." Abigail readjusted the way she was sitting. She sat with one leg curved with her bad ankle laid straight out in front of her. She looked down, her mind going back to the crash.

"I'm eleven." Derek smiled. Perfect. They were both quiet.

Abigail quietly crawled across the room and into Derek's lap, like a four year old after a nightmare. His body heat felt so warm and comforting to her. Derek tensed but let the girl curl up in his lap with her head on his chest. He felt some sympathy for the girl, who had just lost her mother, and she needed to trust him if his plan was to work. He patted her hand like a father comforting their child would do. Then, his eyes turned Alpha red, his canines lengthened, and a slight smile crept across his face. He quickly grabbed Abigail's hand, pulled it up to his face, and bit her wrist; all do fast for Abigail to realize what was happening.

Abigail screamed at the top of her lungs, both from fear and pain. She quickly crawled out of Derek's lap. She winced at the pain putting pressure on her wrist caused. She flipped around so she was facing Derek. She scooted backwards, only able to use one hand and one leg. She was stopped by the staircase. She frantically looked back at the staircase that had stopped her and back to Derek, who had stood up now. She gripped her wrist and held it against her chest. She ignored the blood that stained her orange shirt. "W… what? Why? Who?" She asked with her voice shaky. Fear was visible in her green eyes. When Derek took a step towards her, she tried to get up and run away, but was pulled back to the ground by a pain in her ankle.

"It's too late to run anyway." Derek said. His eyes had turned back to their normal color and his canines had retracted.

"W…What do you mean?" Abigail asked, her voice still shaky to the point where it was hard to speak and even harder to understand.

"Let's go." Derek said as an answer.

"No." Abigail said as Derek walked towards her. He reached down to pick her up. "No! No!" Abigail screamed as loud as she could. Derek picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, despite her screaming and kicking.

He walked out of the charred house to his Camaro outside. He opened the door and practically threw Abigail down and shut the door. He walked around to the driver's seat and got in. Abigail was in the back, muted by fear, clutching her wrist against her chest. She was confused and she jumped at the sound of the car starting up. The car drove forward onto a road to a location unknown to Abigail.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's car drove into Beacon Hills. Both he and Abigail were quiet.

Abigail broke the silence. "Where are we going?" She asked quietly.

"You'll see. Now be quiet." Derek said calmly yet harsh.

"Why did you do this?" Abigail's voice was louder but shakier.

"You'll see. Now be quiet." Derek repeated. His voice was louder and harsher.

Abigail was quiet for a minute. She was going back and forth between scared and just plain mad.

"What did you do?" Abigail asked stronger than before.

"Just shut up!"

Abigail gasped and again seemed to go mute. Derek pulled up in the driveway of a house, Scott's house. Scanning the driveway he saw that Scott's mom wasn't home. He put the car in park and listened to see if Scott was home.

"I gotta go Stiles. I have a _ton_ of homework…"

"Whose house is this?"Abigail asked, breaking Derek's concentration.

Derek sighed. "Get out." He said getting out and pulling the seat up. Abigail stayed where she was. "Get. Out." Derek said as his eyes shone red. That didn't help much. Abigail quickly unbuckled her seat belt and scooted to the other side of the seat, away from Derek. Derek reached in for her.

"No!" Abigail half-screamed.

In his room, Scott put down his pencil, quickly hung up his phone, and listened carefully.

"No!" He heard Abigail yell again. He got up and quickly walked downstairs and out the door. He saw Derek, half in the car, and continued to hear a little girl scream.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott asked as he began walking towards Derek. Derek said nothing as he got completely out of the car and stood up.

"Can you just help me get her out?" He asked.

"Get who out?" Scott asked as he looked in the car. He saw a little girl, her hair tangled, a gash on her head, and her ankle wrapped. However, he couldn't see the bite on her wrist from where she was still holding it against her chest. "What did you do to her?" Scott asked as he turned back to Derek.

"I found her in the woods after her car crashed." Derek said harshly.

Scott stuck his head back into the car. "Are you okay?" He asked as he offered his hand.

"I… I don't know." She said. She trusted this person more than Derek but she was still skeptical. She slowly took his hand with the same hand with her bitten wrist. Scott eyes grew big.

"Come on." He said more frantically.

"What's going on?!" Abigail demanded, near tears.

"Just please come on." Scott said softly. Abigail scooted over towards Scott and sat on the edge of the seat. She looked up at him like a lost puppy and pushed herself out of the car and stood only on her good foot. Derek rolled his eyes.

"My ankle hurts." Abigail said and winced.

"Ok." Scott said. "I'll get you up to my room and maybe I can take a look at it." He was talking about her ankle but looking at her wrist the whole time he talked. He glared back at Derek before he started walking. Abigail hopped on one foot, still holding Scott's hand for support. Derek followed behind.

As they approached the door Scott opened it. He helped Abigail in and looked up the stairs. "How am I supposed to get you up there?" He asked, not really focused towards Abigail. Abigail simply hopped into the other room and sat on the couch. "That works too." Scott said.

Derek followed Abigail and sat in the chair in front of her as she tensed.

"Derek, are you crazy?!" Scott asked. He knew Derek knew exactly what he was talking about.

"It has a purpose." Derek said as he stood up. "I need to test something and this is part of my plan."

"It better be a pretty freaking good plan!"

"As I told you before, someone who is bitten takes more time to teach than someone who's born. I'm trying to see if training is a matter of age. If when their born they learn faster because of age or just in general. Or if I can teach her faster _because _of her age."

"And what are you going to do if it works? Go out biting random ten year olds?"

"I don't know yet."

Abigail's eyes darted between the two men. She was so confused and her ankle ached. "Can someone tell me what's going on?!" She finally snapped. "I have no idea what's happening and you're acting like I was just bitten by a rabid animal!"

"Not far from it." Scott mumbled.

Derek again rolled his eyes. "I want you to keep her here and watch her. And don't tell anyone what's going on." He said demandingly. Scott began to protest but then realized it would be better for her to stay here with him instead of with Derek. He nodded. "Good." Derek said, and with that he left.

Scott sat down in the chair Derek had been sitting in. "So, uh… What's your name?" He asked trying to make conversation. "I'm Scott."

"Abigail. And I want to know what's happening." She, very loudly heard a car door shut. Since it was louder than she was used to she thought it was thunder. "There's a thunderstorm?" She asked.

Scott shook his head just as there was a knock on the door. "Scott?" He heard Stiles say. Scott got up.

"Don't say anything to him." He whispered to Abigail as kindly as he possibly could. He walked over to the door and opened it. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. "What?" Scott asked.

"Well," Stiles said he looked over and saw the top of Abigail's head. "Who's that?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Um…" Scott said. "That's my mom's friend's daughter. We're watching her for a little bit."

"Oh." He changed his voice to a whisper and went back on topic. Abigail turned to look at him. "Anyway, when your werewolf best friend all of a sudden hangs up on you and you can't get in touch with him, the night after a full moon; it's kind of hard not to be concerned."

"Yeah," Scott said. "Sorry about that. I had to go downstairs and get her." He said.

"Okay, then." Stiles said as he began to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow." Scott said. He shut the door and walked back to the chair.

"Who was that?" Abigail asked as he was sitting down.

"Stiles. And Abby…"

"Abigail." She corrected. "_Do not_ call me Abby."

"Ok, then. Abigail you cannot tell anyone about what's going on. Okay?"

"How can I tell someone what's going on if I don't know?!"

"I'll explain tomorrow. For now, just get some rest."

Abigail couldn't argue with that. She set a pillow down as Scott handed her a blanket off the back of the chair. Abigail covered up with it, put her head down, and very quickly fell asleep. Scott sighed. *How on Earth am I going to explain this to her?* He thought. As he was thinking of ways to explain, he fell asleep in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott woke up and looked over at the couch where Abigail was. She was awake and her face was red. She had been crying not too long ago. Scott debated in his mind rather to ask what was wrong or not. Finally he decided not to, out of fear of upsetting her more.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully to lift her spirits.

"Morning." Abigail said groggily and sniffled.

"Are you hungry?" Scott asked as he stretched.

Abigail smiled slightly. This person was definitely kinder than the last. "Yeah." She answered.

Scott stood up and walked to the kitchen doorway. "Cereal or pancakes?" He asked as he held back a yawn.

Abigail shifted her position and put a pillow on her lap. "Pancakes, please." She said before examining her twisted ankle. She winced just thinking about it.

Scott disappeared into the kitchen. Five minutes later he came into the living room with a plate of two steaming pancakes. A fork and knife lay on top. In his other hand her held a bottle of maple syrup and was careful not to squish a stick of butter. He set them all down on the side table and sat back down in his chair.

Abigail finished eating after ten minutes and set her plate on the side table. "Now," She said as she shivered slightly. "Can you tell me what the heck is going on?" He voice rose and grew slightly angrier as she got to the end of her sentence.

Scott looked at the clock. 11:56. He sighed. "Maybe, if I have enough time. Stiles is coming over at noon and he's never late."

"I don't care. I just want to know what is going on."

Scott sighed again. "I'll start with the straight up fact and then add the details." He said. "To sum it all up, me, the man who did that to you," He pointed to her bitten wrist. "An… and soon you are w…" The doorbell rang.

"Thank gosh." Scott mumbled as he went to open the door. Stiles was there with a metal baseball bat in one hand. In the other hand he had a baseball that he threw lightly in the air and catching continuously.

"Hey, Scott!" He said as he let himself in. "I brought the baseball stuff." Stiles and Scott commonly spent time taking turns where one of them pitched the ball and the other hit. It used to be a normal game of hit-the-ball-at-a-humanly-possible-distance, but after Scott was bitten it was more of a game of Stiles-hits-the-ball-like-a-normal-person-then-Scott-hits-it-and-makes-Stiles-feel-bad-then-Stiles-goes-to-get-the-ball. But it was still fun nonetheless.

Stiles looked over to the living room and saw Abigail peeping over the couch at him. "Has she moved since yesterday?" He asked in a quiet tone, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Nope." Scott said, trying not to raise suspicion.

Abigail waved shyly and Stiles flicked his wrist in a quick wave.

"Sooo…?" Stiles asked as he turned to Scott.

"Uh, you go into the backyard and I'll get Abigail." Scott said. Stiles put the bat on his shoulder and walked out the back door.

Scott walked over and stood at the couch in front of Abigail. She watched Stiles go out the back door before looking at Scott.

"Is that Stiles?" She asked wearily.

"Yeah." Scott said. He pointed to her bitten wrist. "We need to get that bandaged. Stiles can't see it."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything after he leaves, tonight."

"Fine…"

Scott walked quickly into the bathroom and came out with a wrap similar to what was on her ankle. He walked back over to Abigail and motioned for her to stick her arm out, which she did. Scott gently wrapped the bandage around her wrist.

He felt bad for the girl. She was just a child, and possibly the worst possible thing had just happened to her, she had been bitten. He could tell she was always scared. But even though Scott wasn't letting it on, he was scared too. Her wounds weren't healing like they did for him. She didn't seem to show any signs of heightened senses. Her scent wasn't changing. Just the normal scent of a little girl. He kept thinking he would wait and see if anything improved, but each hour that went by scared him more.

Abigail stuck her hand out for Scott to help her up. The sudden blur of movement took Scott out of his thinking. He grabbed her hand as Abigail carefully let her good ankle slip to the floor and put pressure on it to stand. Abigail hopped on one foot to the door and Scott walked slowly beside her, still holding her hand.

Scott opened the door and helped Abigail out. He took her over to the back porch and let her sit in a chair.

"What the hell happened to her?" Stiles asked. "Did she get hit by a car or something?"

Abigail winced like someone had just punched her from the pain of the memory of the accident.

"I don't want to talk about it." Abigail mumbled.

Stiles nodded. He threw the bat to Scott, knowing he would catch it. Scott instinctively caught it and stood, ready to hit the ball, at the side of the yard opposite of Stiles.

Stiles looked at Abigail out of the corner of his eyes before saying to Scott, "And no you-know-what!"

Scott chuckled. "No promises."

Stiles sighed and threw the baseball. Scott hit it with a "pop!" The ball flew through the air and landed somewhere far away in the woods.

Abigail stared. Her eyes were huge. "Wha… What?"

"I'm not going to get that." Stiles stated.

"And neither am I." Scott answered as he dropped the bat.

"So when does your mom get back from Nevada?" Stiles asked.

"Another two weeks." Scott groaned.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. A movie?"

"Sure."

Scott helped Abigail into the living room and they watched a couple movies and shows. At about 8 o'clock Stiles left.

"Now," Abigail said from the couch after setting down a bowl of popcorn. "Can you explain to me what's going on now?"

Scott sighed. He didn't know how else to tell her so he gave her the solid facts. He told her about what the bite did and what would happen to her. He told her about the full moon. He said a little about the hunters but not much out of fear of scaring her more than she already was. He thought the hunters shouldn't be much of an issue because he would protect Abigail. He told Abigail everything else she would need to know.

Abigail looked near tears. "So, you're a… and the guy who bit me was a… and I… I'll be a…"

Scott nodded.

"This is a dream. This is all a dream..." Abigail muttered over and over again.

Scott stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a dream…" He said.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
